


Him & I: A Berserkercest Fanmix

by afterandalasia



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, us against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: A Dagur/Heather fanmix, with cover.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Heather
Series: Fanmixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643854
Kudos: 2





	Him & I: A Berserkercest Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes? Sex, drinking, drug reference (marijuana or generic "drugs", a comparison to cocaine), one possible reference to self-harm, and I was torn about using _No Roots_ because it does use the word g*psy, but the song works on multiple levels so... *hands*. I'm still torn, so linking but putting in that warning. The songs don't mention incest, but the rel is, but if you clicked in I'm pretty sure you know that already.
> 
> Mostly rock/metal ish, I believe, although my ear for genres is terrible. Oh, and the last song is surprisingly sappy.
> 
> For the fancast for the cover, I have to tip my hat to the wonderful berserkercest on tumblr, who put forward Katie McGrath (especially as Morgana in _Merlin_ ) for Heather, and their follower missmeltycat who put forward Pablo Schreiber (as Mad Sweeney in _American Gods_ ) for Dagur. Like dang, they both nailed it there.

[Listen on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pHOOELvzhHmlxlisUg9az)

  1. Him & I - G-Eazy & Halsey // _We got that love, the crazy kind. I am his, he is mine; in the end, it's him and I._
  2. Baby - Bishop Briggs // _Yeah he's fucking crazy, but he's still my baby_.
  3. Bad Romance - Halestorm // _I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance._
  4. Shadow Preachers - Zella Day // _You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you._ _You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you._
  5. My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson // _I know that I got issues, and you're pretty messed up too. But either way I found out I'm nothing without you._
  6. Fire Up The Night - New Medicine // _In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you, g_ _rab my hairs going crazy thinking what I'd do to you._
  7. Can't Let Go - Valntn ft. Emilia Ali // _I know you're bad but I just can't let go_.
  8. Song #3 - Stone Sour // _There's a darkness down inside me that I know we'll both enjoy, and it's screaming from within to set it free_.
  9. Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE // _You're the best kind of bad something, and I keep coming back for more._
  10. Drug Me Now - Zolita // _Have me while I'm young. I've got a loaded gun._
  11. No Roots - Alice Merton // _I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground_.
  12. Numb Without You - The Maine // _You are the violence in my veins, y_ _ou are the war inside my brain, y_ _ou are my glitter and my gloom._
  13. Queen of the Night - Hey Violet // _Yeah, I know all the consequences, I don't mind._ _This holy redemption tears us in two b_ _ut I can't turn my back to you_
  14. Somebody Special - Nina Nesbitt // _I've been losing myself but lately y_ _ou got me thinking maybe, I got potential t_ _o be somebody._
  15. Rollercoaster - Framing Hanley // _I'm no saint, and you're not either, you're the pain, you're the fever_.
  16. Together We're Screwed - Robotakki ft. Nevve // _I can't explain the chemistry, but I know you're down for me._
  17. Teeth - 5 Seconds of Summer // _Fight so dirty, love so sweet, talk so pretty but your heart got teeth_.
  18. Addicted - Saving Abel // _I'm so addicted to all the things you do_.
  19. Fuck Away the Pain - Divide the Day // _Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name_.
  20. Lay All Your Love On Me - Amberian Dawn // _Cause everything is new, and everything is you. And all I've learned has overturned._
  21. Take on the World - You Me At Six // _Just say the word, and we'll take on the world_.




End file.
